


Drabbles

by LadyArtemis



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyArtemis/pseuds/LadyArtemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of drabbles, will be added to over time <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> violetnyte: Praxis and Deimos, something cute involving kittens

We’ve been at the shelter for hours, have probably seen every damn cat in the place, and I don’t know what Deimos is looking for, what was wrong with all the others, but he apparently hasn’t found what he’s looking for yet.

I sigh softly, could easily be impatient but wouldn’t dare, since this was my idea anyway, so Deimos would have someone to keep him company on the long days when I was at work.

I nearly run into him when he suddenly stops, fixated intently on one of the cages when he hasn’t stopped for more than a heartbeat this whole time. He makes a little noise in the back of his throat between a gasp and a pitying sigh, fingers curling through the wire of the cage.

Curious, I take a closer look. Its this small trembling little white thing, and at first it looked more like a rat than a kitten, and a diseased rat at that. Its huddled in the back of the metal box, right in the middle of its fucking litter box, tiny and trembling and horridly pathetic. 

I sweep my gaze to Deimos, trying to see what he sees in this pitiful creature, and then it dawns on me with a sickening jolt. I sigh, smile softly, take his hand and rub my thumb over the soft skin of his palm and he looks up at me, pleading.

“This the one?” I murmur into his ear, kiss his neck briefly so he smiles a little, nods.

We take the shivering little kitten home, and I swear I haven’t seen Deimos without her since.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> glassstrawberries: Pst. You should do OTP3 fluff. :D Cain/Deimos/Abel. An outing? A date gone wrong because Cain doesn’t know how to act in public, and Deimos just being awkwardly silent but cute? I dunno. Just a suggestion~

The ride home was silent and tense, Ethan’s tight grip on the steering wheel only matching the tight line of his mouth, eyes blazing, glaring ahead at the road.

Sacha sat in the back with Aleks, silent for once, not knowing what to make of Ethan’s silent fury when he normally just bitched everything at him and then that was it. He cast a sideways look at Aleks, but he just shrugged, tried not to smile. Sacha could have snarled at him for it, and decided there was no fucking way he was going to spend the night on the couch again while he and Ethan got the bed to themselves.

He looked at the back of Ethan’s pale blonde head, sighing. “Ethan.”

“What, Cain,” he snapped, startling Sacha even more because he only ever called him Cain anymore when he was really, really pissed.

“I’m… sorry?”

Ethan’s shoulders tensed, but he didnt say anything else, not until they were back home and he was storming out of the car into the house, but Sacha grabbed his arm to stop him.

He whirled, gaze furious, scar flaring in a way that was almost hot but Sacha didnt dare entertain those thoughts. “Ethan, come on, please.”

He just continued to glare him down, even when he was shorter than Sacha. “You’re such a pig, Sacha. Can’t you ever just let anything be nice?”

“Baby, look, Im sorry, I couldnt help it with the way that waiter was staring at your ass-“

“I dont want to hear it!” he hissed, ripping his arm out of his grip, eyes tearing up. “This was supposed to be  _nice_ , we weren’t supposed to get kicked out, dammit Sacha! Its our anniversary!”

Sacha bit his lip, had never seen him this angry, lowered his hand to let him go. “You’re right.”  
  
“What?” Ethan said, caught off guard.

“I said you’re right. I’m an ass. I’m sorry.”

Aleks had finally snuck out of the car, and Ethan grabbed his hand, nearly making him jump out of his skin, but his touch was gentle, rage starting to melt. His face was a little flushed. “No, Im sorry… I overreacted. I guess maybe this night doesnt have to be ruined.”

Sacha smiled in relief as he threw his arms around both their shoulders, and they made their way inside to try and salvage their first anniversary.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> green-san: Encke and Keeler, swimming or bathing?

The hot water felt good, so damn good on Encke’s sore and beaten muscles, the jets of the hot tub slowly massaging them into tenderized bliss. Sometimes he questioned if he enjoyed being lead fighter, but then there were perks like this that just made it all worth it.

But even that couldn’t compare to the feeling of having Keeler in there with him, just the two of them for the whole night, no interruptions. The pale blonde was curled against his chest, lazily tracing patterns on his bicep, eyes hooded with those beautiful white eyelashes whispering over his cheeks.

Nights like this were becoming rare, both of them so fucking busy ever since they had entered Colteron space. All they ever had time for anymore was maybe a quick fuck or, if they were lucky, a 10 minute shower together, on those rare mornings when their schedules actually matched up.

He pulled Keeler even closer, gently turning his head to kiss those luscious pink lips, sighing in utter contentment, complete bliss.

“Oh, hey…. am I interrupting something?”

Encke stiffened, lips freezing on Keeler’s for a moment before breaking away to glare over at the intruder. It was fucking Vicks, standing there in bright green swimming trunks, towel over his shoulders and a tall glass of who-the-fuck-knew-what in his hand. “What the  _hell_ are you doing here?” he scowled.

Vicks blinked, almost looking hurt. “Cook said I could use the jacuzzi,” he smiled, so fucking happy about it. And then he fucking sauntered right over, started climbing in, saying, “You don’t mind if I join you, do you?”

He could have fucking killed him.


End file.
